


darkness held me like a friend

by saberteeth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Dante Has a Cock and a Pussy, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suicidal Thoughts, doom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: Dante had been the 19 year old pursued by an old man before; he’d turned some down, he’d fucked more. He supposes it should make him uncomfortable that the tables are flipped, now, but with the end of his days nearing, he can’t bring himself much to care. Doom sex, or something, he couldn’t get it off his mind. One last chance at getting his dick wet before he goes.Dan/V, pre-DMC5, lines up with the manga
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	darkness held me like a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hometowne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hometowne/gifts).



> to clarify, re: the suicidal thoughts tag. i read the leaving of the deed with morrison as dante intending killing urizen to a be a suicide mission. either he was going to die by vergil's hand, or he was going to kill vergil and then himself. he isn't so much actively thinking of killing himself as he is reflecting on the end of his days nearing, due to this intent.
> 
> this is for a dear friend who loves dan/v and i hope they enjoy it! <3

Dante had never considered himself a man that was prone to having good ideas. Or a man that followed through with his good ideas, if he ever did have them.

So, ending up with the little edgy kid in his lap was probably a bad idea, but he’d never cared much for morals.

Trish didn’t approve: that much was obvious. She didn’t have to say anything; it was all in the onset of her eyebrows, the way she pursed her lips. He hated how much she could look like his mother sometimes. That was a thing he was able to compartmentalize, most days. It’d been 35 years. He couldn’t remember the exact way her mouth would pull and her eyes would narrow when she was frustrated with his mischief, but he knew exactly what Trish looked like, and normally, it had much the same effect.

Lady didn’t approve either. But she’d been his best friend since he was a 19 year old who thought that if he acted with enough bravado nobody would see the broken person he was beneath. She’d seen him to hell and back, and given him enough lectures to last him a lifetime. At this point, he was so well practiced in putting his brain in a different space than his body, she could talk his ear off and he’d be none the wiser.

They could disapprove of him all he liked, but he’d made his mind up.

He’d been a goner from the moment the kid had walked in the shop. Trysts had been something of a thing of yesteryear for him. At one point in time, he’d let anyone who looked at him twice fall into bed with him, just to let there be a distraction from the constant ache in his chest and the neverending rush of thoughts in his head.

It’d been a while since he’d let that happen. Years, probably, but days blended together most of the time. If it wasn’t through drinking or sleeping, it was through living in a constant haze. He measured time by jobs, and by when the lights shut off. It was dark, the water was off, fuck, another month had passed. Time to call Morrison, rinse, repeat.

And the V had walked in, with his cash up front and tattoos all over his skinny little body and his dick-sucking lips and said,  _ I need you to come kill a demon named Vergil. _

* * *

Dante’s not proud of how he reacted to that, letting his trigger take over like he’s 21 and stupid, angry and sad and impulsive, constantly full of emotions that were too strong for his body.

But he had recovered quickly, he thought, listened to this V’s spiel. He’d take the job, of course he’d take the job, but there’s a pleasure in trying to make the kid squirm (not that the kid  _ was _ squirming, but still). Clearly he knew something he shouldn’t, or he wouldn’t come in there saying names that had no right to be in his mouth.

Dante couldn’t get him out of his mind for days. Kid couldn’t be a day over 19, which made him feel like a disgusting old lech, but what the hell. If that really was Vergil out there, resurrected and hellbent on destroying Red Grave, then there were really only two options, and both ended with Dante’s death. It was just a matter of by whose hand.

Dante had been the 19 year old pursued by an old man before; he’d turned some down, he’d fucked more. He supposes it should make him uncomfortable that the tables are flipped, now, but with the end of his days nearing, he can’t bring himself much to care. Doom sex, or something, he couldn’t get it off his mind. One last chance at getting his dick wet before he goes.

And something about the kid just reminds Dante of the only person who’s ever really held his heart. He’s had two serious relationships in his life; one of those exes is dead and the other is one of his best friends. He loved them both, but the ghost of someone who died a long time ago has really always been it for him.

And he’s not above admitting that his poor coping mechanisms have, at times, involved sleeping with people who reminded him of Vergil.

It’s the book, Dante thinks, Vergil had one just like it. He’s mostly tried to put memories of their childhood out of his mind, but that damn book evokes some shit he can never forget. It’s the book, the way he talks, the collar of his jacket, maybe. He can’t put his finger on it.

The kid looks like Mom, too, a little bit. If he put him next to Trish, they’d look related. Dante’s accepted his familial affections go far beyond that a long time ago, so he’s not concerned that he’s turned on by a teenager who reminds him of his brother and looks like his mother, that’s just par for the course for him. Mostly, he just accepts that this means things are inevitable.

The kid is interesting too, the way he talks, and those familiars that follow him around. He wants to know more.

One last fuck. Better make it a good one.

* * *

Everything the kid says sounds lewd, lips made for sucking cock and those goddamn  _ tattoos, _ Dante licks them all over as the kid grinds down into his lap. His erection is more than visible through his pants, which continue to grow tighter as V sucks a hickey into his neck.

Just as good as Dante thought he’d be, too, hands running down Dante’s arm, muttering shit about the shape of his muscles, or something, Dante’s starting to lose himself in the sex, which is how he prefers it.

“So how about it, old man?” V whispers in his ear. “Does everything still work?”

It does, yeah, god. Degrading him has always been a surefire way to make his dick perk up, and he must really be into this kid if he’s straining at something that’s barely an insult.

“Mmmnggh, yeah,” Dante groans, one hand on V’s hip and the other making quick work of his pants. V leans in to kiss him, but it’s more of a lip bite, sinking his teeth in hard enough to make Dante yelp. Long fingers wrap around his cock, thin and knobby, the metal of his ring leaving a cold imprint around his shaft. He’s already leaking from the tip, biting his lip with want. He’s so gross, he shouldn’t be doing this, but it feels so good, he wants this kid so  _ bad. _

“I could go down on you,” V says, voice thoughtful. “But I think...you’re already so hard, you’d finish far too quickly.” Low and husky, with a pleasant cadence, everything he says sounds poetic and it shoots straight to Dante’s cock. His cunt too, leaking and painful and begging to be filled. He wishes V’d stick even a finger or two in there before riding him, but V has made it obvious that he’ll be controlling the encounter, and Dante is too far gone to argue. Every command V gives has a bolt of pleasure running through him.

“Enough...enough talk, pretty boy,” he tries to get out, but he’s preoccupied, brushing a thumb over V’s nipples, watching with pleasure as they grow hard, and he moves in to nip at V’s neck. “Stop playing with me, let’s go.”

_ “He who desires, but acts not, breeds pestilence,” _ V murmurs, getting his hands under Dante’s shirt and pulling it over his head.

“You agreeing with me, or quoting your book?”

“Both.”

“About –” Dante starts, but V slaps a hand over his mouth, leaving Dante to gasp and lick up against it. He moves forward, lifting his hips before settling down on Dante’s cock, hissing as it enters him. He’d stretched his ass out earlier, determined to get what he wanted from Dante, but he’s tight all the same, and revels in the comfortable burn.

He moves his hips in a slow rhythm at first, listening to Dante’s muffled groans and watching the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, the first coverings of a five o’clock shadow on his chin. He moves his hand, then, to get a grip on Dante’s shoulders to move himself up and down faster, and Dante lets out a slow breath.

“You’re so tight, kid, fuck. What’re you doing to me?”

V doesn’t have an answer for him, just a smirk, as he takes Dante’s hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking on the fingers as they lock eyes.

Jesus, Christ, Dante’s gonna finish right then and there if V is gonna hold his gaze like that, pink lips around his fingers, tongue darting out to lap at his thumb, it’s downright pornographic. He groans and throws his head back.

_ “Fuck.” _

V laughs, a throaty, near-mocking thing, and takes the same hand to wrap it around his cock, encouraging him to rub up and down.

“Come on, Dante, you’re the legendary one. Where’s your stamina?”

He punctuates his statement by lifting himself up and letting himself fall back down on his cock, bringing a hiss out of Dante.

“Gone with my youth,” he answers. “I’m gonna finish already, fuck.”

V chuckles again, clicking his tongue twice, leaning in close.

“Not yet.”

Dante groans again, rolling his eyes, leaning back and grinding his own pelvis up to meet V’s where it moves. He can feel the pull at his balls, his cunt is leaking down his legs in his pants, it’s uncomfortable, he feels full even when he’s the one with his dick in V’s ass. Ridiculous. This kid would be the death of him, if he didn’t have plans for that already.

V covers his mouth again, and Dante keeps moving his hand on V’s cock, reaching down to grab at his balls, using his thumb to circle the slit, listening to V’s little gasps now, so low they’d be missed if Dante weren’t so intent on hearing them. Just little  _ ah’s _ and Dante grins behind V’s palm, still got it. V closes his eyes, and Dante misses seeing Eva’s green in them already.

The look of pleasure on his face more than makes up for it, though, mouth slack and a moan in his throat as V grinds on him, cock twitching under Dante’s fingers as Dante’s cock finds his prostate and hits against it with a steady beat.

They both go quiet for a bit, intent on the moment, and then, V gasps once more, and then he’s shooting over the both of them. He’s grasping onto Dante’s shoulder to steady himself, shuddering with pleasure as leans forward and whispers.

“You can finish now, Dante.”

He removes his hand again and Dante lets out a groan, cumming inside of V, hot and fast, filling him up, and god, it feels so good, the first time he hasn’t done this in his own hands in...a while.

“Shit, kid.”

V smirks, lifting himself off of Dante’s who’s still half hard, settling back onto his lap. He thumbs at the edge of Dante’s lips, a curious look on his face.

“If you could barely last during sex...can I have faith in you to last in a fight against this demon?”

Dante barks out a laugh, then scoffs. God, what the fuck. This kid  _ is _ like Vergil, teasing him and provoking him, and it’s too much to handle. He lets his head fall onto V’s chest.

“Think I’ll be alright,” he says, pressing a kiss to the skin there, goosebumps raised in the cool air of the shop.

V sets his chin on top of Dante’s head, thinking.

“Perhaps another round, to be sure.”

_ Ah, what the hell? _ Dante thinks. You only live once. The phrase is especially poignant now.

“Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! if you did not enjoy, please just exit on out <3


End file.
